


Levi's

by just_speranza (that_adler_girl)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pants, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_adler_girl/pseuds/just_speranza
Summary: Ливай объявляет войну жалкому внешнему виду форменных штанов (потому что какой-то идиот решил сделать их белыми). Эрвин встревожен.
Kudos: 4





	Levi's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Levi's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873821) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



Нарочито громко топая, Ливай направлялся в кабинет Эрвина. Он точно знал, по какому поводу его вызвали на ковёр. Знал и не испытывал ни малейшего раскаяния. Ещё чего!

– Присаживайся, – устало сказал Эрвин.

Ну ладно, может, самую _толику_ раскаяния Ливай всё же испытывал.

– В этом месяце мы вышли за рамки бюджета. Сильно. Мы так далеко от этих рамок, что бюджета отсюда и не разглядеть.

– Вот как, сэр.

– Я провёл тщательное расследование, – как же, «тщательное», держи карман шире! Небось, просто спросил Ханджи! – И выяснил, что именно ты – та чёрная дыра, в которую канули наши деньги.

– Вполне возможно, сэр. Мне пришлось заказать некоторые предметы первой необходимости, – не моргнув глазом ответил Ливай.

– Опять всё спустил на лезвия для УПМ? Да, в сражениях с титанами тебе нет равных, но хватит всё время швыряться в них клинками! Ты расходуешь их в два раза быстрее, чем все остальные!

– Я также убиваю в два раза больше титанов, чем все остальные, потому что _остальные_ – ленивые задницы. Не знаю, видели ли вы то позорище, которое они именуют тренировками, сэр, но предлагаю в интересах экономии ресурсов пустить их УПМ на цветочные горшки...

Эрвин многозначительно прочистил горло, и Ливай, вздохнув, вернулся к теме разговора:  
– Это не лезвия, сэр. Лезвий мне хватает. Пока что.

Вообще-то, у него в шкафу был тайник полный запасных лезвий. Если разбрасываете свои устройства пространственного маневрирования где ни попадя, нечего жаловаться, что Ливай реквизировал клинок-другой. Владельцам-то они, очевидно, без надобности. Однажды он подумывал провернуть такое и с Эрвином, но, представив отповедь, которую потом придётся выслушать, решил, что игра не стоит свеч.

– Ливай! – Эрвин шарахнул по столу кулаком, дабы продемонстрировать всю серьёзность своих намерений. Ливай попытался изобразить пристыжённый вид, но попытка с треском провалилась. – _Что ты купил?_ И как, титан тебя раздери, уговорил Лауру подписать приказ?

– Вежливо попросил, – весь вид Эрвина выражал крайнее сомнение, так что Ливай развил мысль: – Выяснилось, что удовлетворению вежливых просьб очень способствуют стратегически выгодное расположение УПМ и угроза физической расправы.

Эрвин тихо застонал. Ливай с интересом понаблюдал за игрой красок на его физиономии.

– Я заказал хлорку, сэр. Тысячу литров.

– Хлорку.

– Да, сэр, – предвидя следующий вопрос, Ливай подавил секундный порыв заставить Эрвина ещё попотеть. – Потому что выживший из ума хуесос, который разрабатывал нашу форму, по какой-то неведомой людям и богам причине решил сделать наши чёртовы штаны БЕЛЫМИ. Сэр.

– Ливай...

– Вы видели, в каком жалком состоянии штаны у возвращающихся из экспедиции солдат? У них на окорочках отпечатаны долбанные карты тех мест, где они решили приземлить свои жирные задницы!

– Да, Ливай, спасибо...

– Да если бы их использовали, чтобы подтирать зад, и то эти штаны были бы чище! А вообще, примерно так они и выглядят...

– Думаю, я уловил суть...

– Не говоря уж об омерзительнейших пятнах от пота и экипировки, которую, если на то пошло, явно красил полный имбецил. Объясните, титан вас за ногу, почему кожаные ремни _до сих пор_ оставляют повсюду коричневые разводы?..

– ЛИВАЙ. Довольно.

Капитан чинно сложил руки на коленях и одарил Эрвина невинным взглядом. Честное слово, он ещё даже и не начинал.

– Я понимаю, что вопрос чистоты... очень близок твоему сердцу, – начал Эрвин хорошо знакомым Ливаю Страдальческим Голосом. – Но до тех пор, пока у каждого есть чистая пара брюк для парадных случаев, вряд ли так уж необходимо тратить весь наш бюджет на стирку.

– Дело не только в стирке, – огрызнулся Ливай. – Я не успел рассказать о качестве пошива и ткани.

– Ткани?

– Их постоянно приходится латать. Потому что конченный дегенерат, отвечавший за выбор ткани, по всей видимости, наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы найти самый хлипкий материал на этой грёбаной планете. Предлагаю отныне использовать кожу титанов. Она, может, и испаряется, но, поверьте, нашим штанам кранты приходят ещё быстрее. – Ливай на мгновение задумался. – А, может, они и _есть_ из титаньей кожи. Это бы многое объяснило.

– Ливай, повторяю: ты слишком нервно относишься к внешнему виду наших солдат.

– К тому же они зверски мнутся.

– Помоги мне Господь, – простонал Эрвин и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Ливай покосился на часы. Новый рекорд! На этот раз ему удалось довести Эрвина всего за пять минут. Пока командир разведки издавал горестные проникнутые мукой звуки, Ливай любовался на птиц за окном и ждал, когда тот придёт в себя.

– Ливай, – отчеканил Эрвин ледяным тоном, свидетельствовавшим о том, Что Он Не Шутит. – Я не против, чтобы ты ухаживал за своими штанами. Но большинству из нас плевать на несколько пятен от травы.

– Сэр, со всем уважением...

– Не притворяйся, будто знаешь значение этого слова.

– С минимальным необходимым уважением, – поправился Ливай, – грязные штаны подрывают боевой дух.

– Подозреваю, что речь о _твоём_ боевом духе.

– Учитывая мои показатели, думаю, _мой_ боевой дух стоит больше, чем боевой дух всего разведкорпуса вместе взятого.

Эрвин бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, традиционно не возымевший ровным счётом никакого эффекта:  
– Хорошо же. Капитан Ливай.

Ой-ой, а вот теперь всё серьёзно.

– Можете делать, что заблагорассудится, чтобы ваши штаны соответствовали вашим высоким стандартам. Можете, не выходя за пределы разумного, делать что угодно со штанами остального разведкорпуса. Но _больше никаких безумных закупок, подпитывающих эту одержимость форменными штанами_. Мы друг друга поняли?

Ливай быстро прикинул, что при экономном расходовании тысячи литров должно хватить на приличный срок, но в более длительной перспективе ему придётся подыскать другое решение. Впрочем, если в следующем месяце организовать какой-нибудь отвлекающий манёвр, возможно, ему удастся тайком прикупить ещё хлорки.

– Да, сэр, – наконец согласился Ливай, поскольку чем дольше он молчал, тем больше становилось во взгляде Эрвина подозрения.

– Отлично. А теперь выметайся отсюда.

Уже подходя к двери, Ливай услышал, как Эрвин бурчит себе под нос:  
– Если я _ещё раз_ услышу слово «штаны»...

\---

С тех пор, как Ливай сам себя назначил ответственным за уборку казарм, он точно знал, где что лежит. Чтобы постоянно держать руку на пульсе, он специально проводил генеральную уборку в дни новых поставок. Как-то раз Эрвину удалось раздобыть немного шоколада, который он решил зажучить для себя. Ливай позаботился, чтобы во время уборки шоколад передислоцировался. На середину столовой. Во время ужина. У Эрвина был такой вид, будто он вот-вот расплачется.

Лучше всего Ливаю думалось по время тренировок с УПМ, поэтому он летал во внутреннем дворике от одной стены к другой и мысленно перебирал имевшиеся в штабе запасы в надежде найти что-нибудь пригодное. Эрвин велел ничего больше не покупать, но не запрещал пользоваться тем, что уже есть. А если он против, пусть в следующий раз выражается поконкретнее, рассудил Ливай.

Самым очевидным вариантом было подобрать хлорке замену, но Ливаю пока не удалось найти средство, которое сравнилось бы с ней в деле отбеливания тканей. Обычно он вывешивал штаны сушиться на солнце, а чтобы им доставалось максимум солнечного света, заставлял кадетов регулярно их переворачивать.

Возможно, решение следовало искать в другом направлении. По словам Эрвина, он мог делать со штанами всё, что заблагорассудится. Ливай размечтался было об огромном костре, но внезапно вспомнил о никому не нужной ткани, пылившейся на одном из складов.

Может, просто _сшить новые_? Это, конечно, не по уставу, но пятна от травы уставу тоже не особо соответствуют. Нужно будет проверить.

Приняв решение, Ливай приземлился и направился прочь со двора, миновав по пути Гюнтера.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Гюнтер и, наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд, пояснил: – Я сомневался, что стены выдержат твой мыслительный процесс.

Проследив за его рукой, Ливай увидел, что стены вокруг дворика испещрены отметинами от его гарпунов.

– Дерьмовые архитекторы не умеют строить, – фыркнул он и зашагал прочь.

Материал хранился на одном из редко использовавшихся складов, в котором Ливаю срочно потребовалось прибраться из-за безобразного количества скопившейся там пыли и подозрительных шорохов. Стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, он обогнул стеллажи и нашёл искомую ткань ровнёхонько в том углу, где заприметил ранее. В полумраке было сложно различить цвет, но по крайней мере она была достаточно тёмной. Ливай сгрёб ткань в охапку и потащил к выходу, подумав про себя, что она тяжелее, чем он ожидал.

Развернув материал, Ливай осознал, что это не просто ткань, а военные палатки, испорченные неудачной окраской. Вместо зелёных они получились слегка выцветшего синего цвета. Скорее всего, по этой причине их и отбраковали.

Вместе с тем Ливай подметил несколько важных моментов. Материал казался прочным на ощупь и не выглядел мятым, несмотря на то, что долго находился в сложенном состоянии. Уже хорошо. Цвет остался почти неизменным даже после того, как ткань бог знает сколько продержали на складе, а затем проволокли по траве. Если пятна и были, то куда менее заметные, чем на треклятых белых штанах, которые пачкались, казалось, от одной мысли о грязи.

Могло сработать.

\---

Ливай перенёс палатки в свою комнату. По пути никто не посмел сунуться к нему с глупыми вопросами – приятное свидетельство того, в каком страхе он держал разведкорпус. Пинком закрыв дверь и заперев для верности, Ливай принялся за дело.

Благодаря часам, убитым на починку дурацких форменных брюк, Ливай имел неплохое представление об их конструкции (точнее, об отсутствии оной) и о том, какие зоны требовалось укрепить (в первую очередь, само собой, шаговый шов. И колени. И всё, что под ремнями). В качестве лекала он использовал распоротые старые штаны: у них было раздражающее пятно в районе лодыжки, которое напрочь отказывалось выводиться. И что с того, что обычно оно было скрыто от чужих глаз сапогом?

Скрупулёзно выкроив все детали, он достал швейную машинку (поставка была оформлена как «запчасти для УПМ», Эрвин до сих пор не заметил). Игла шла с трудом, что невероятно его приободрило: если ткань тяжело прошивать, то и рваться она не должна.

Затем Ливай нашил дополнительные полоски ткани на те места, где экипировка натирала больше всего, и маленькими заклёпками укрепил подрубочные швы, шлёвки и ширинку. Новый материал практически не тянулся, и крой пришлось сделать менее облегающим, чтобы не стеснять свободу движений, но в конечном итоге в его распоряжении оказалась вполне пригодная к носке пара брюк. Надев их, он затянул поверх ремни креплений маневренного устройства. Вышло не так уж паршиво. Попробовал нанести удар ногой и с удовлетворением отметил, что новые штаны почти не сковывали движений.

Дело двигалось к вечеру, и Ливай наконец обратил внимание, что раздававшийся время от времени стук в его дверь становился с каждым разом всё более отчаянным. За дверью определённо кто-то был, и сейчас этот кто-то пытался взломать замок.

– Ливай? – голос принадлежал Ханджи. – Эрвин боится, что ты планируешь взорвать штаб. Я велела ему не беспокоиться, не из хлорки же ты будешь бомбы мастерить.

Ливай оторвался от созерцания своей персоны в зеркале.

– Вообще-то, сделать бомбу из хлорки вполне реально, – крикнул он в ответ.

– Правда? – и Ханджи с удвоенной энергией атаковала замок. – Оооо, Ливай, ты обязан мне показать! Как это делается? Я никогда не видела хлорную бомбу!

– Они не особенно эффективны, – Ливай соизволил открыть дверь. – В любом случае, я вовсе не вынашивал план по подрыву штаба.

На лице Ханджи отразилось горькое разочарование:  
– Но ты всё равно можешь показать мне, как изготовить бомбу, правда? У тебя же сотни литров хлорки!

– Тысяча.

– Я и говорю... – Ханджи запнулась, узрев наконец его штаны.

Он молча ждал, что она скажет. Спустя примерно минуту Ливай пришёл к заключению, что она тупо пялилась на его пах.

– Я сшил новые штаны. Тошнит уже от нашей дерьмовой формы.

– А что с ней не так?

Ливай набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и приготовился было разразиться гневной тирадой, но вовремя вспомнил, что это же _Ханджи_. Её подобные вещи волновали мало. Скорее всего, она просто выслушает, а затем понимающе покивает.

Никакого удовольствия.

– Да всё, блять, – буркнул он. – В следующую экспедицию надену эти.

– Тебе не кажется, что цвет немного не такой, – с сомнением протянула Ханджи.

У Ливая дёрнулся глаз.

– Так и было задумано.

– Что ж, тогда я на ужин. Не забудь о бомбах из хлорки!

– Против титанов они бесполезны! – проорал он ей в спину.

Поразмыслив, Ливай решил отправиться на ужин прямо в новых штанах и вломить любому, кто посмеет что-нибудь вякнуть. Он хрустнул костяшками, предвкушая уйму глупых комментариев.

Ему удалось неплохо размяться, даже не доходя до столовой. Выяснилось, что штаны отлично выдерживали все виды ударов ногами (особенно его любимый – в табло).

Ладно, может, он слегка и поторопился врезать парню, который успел сказать только «Капитан Ливай, сэр...», но тот, наверняка, собирался отпустить какую-нибудь мерзкую шуточку про штаны или что-то в этом духе. Сам нарвался.

В столовую Ливай вошёл в приподнятом настроении и крайне довольный собой. Эрвин немедленно заметил и настроение, и штаны и тут же приобрёл встревоженный вид. Ливай забрал свой поднос с едой и примостился рядом:  
– Чего уставился.

Эрвин, поколебавшись, очевидно принял решение Ничего Не Говорить:  
– Что ж, если теперь твоя душа довольна...

– _Очень_.

На следующий день Эрвин объявил о новой экспедиции – Ливаю стоило большого труда скрыть своё нетерпение.

\---

Штаны показали себя в лучшем виде. Он тоже показал себя в лучшем виде, без особых усилий покрошив трёх титанов. И потери на этот раз были на удивление небольшими. А он ведь _говорил_ Эрвину, что чистые штаны поднимают боевой дух!

Впервые с тех пор... вообще-то, впервые с тех самых пор, как он вступил в разведкорпус, жалкое состояние одежды товарищей не повергало Ливая в уныние. Потому что на _его_ штанах не было ни одного долбанного пятнышка, ни одной прорехи! Налипшую грязь можно было просто смахнуть ладонью. Он будто и не был в бою. И ему вовсе не мерещилось, что половина отряда пялилась на его задницу, – штаты были _полный отпад_.

Выйдя из конюшни, Ливай обнаружил, что его поджидает Ханджи. Её, в отличие от большинства людей, он готов был выслушать, прежде чем бить в зубы. К тому же, сегодня он был в добром расположении духа.

– Мне по-прежнему не нравится цвет, – начала Ханджи, и в голове у Ливая затикал часовой механизм. – Но они недурно справились с задачей, да?

– И они чистые, – подчеркнул Ливай.

Сощурившись, он наблюдал, как Ханджи на коленях исследует его новые штаны, тянет, чтобы убедиться, что они совершенно не пострадали в бою и на них не осталось следов от пота и ремней (с другой стороны, если бы они испачкались сильнее белых штанов, это нарушило бы все известные законы физики). Через пару минут он решил, что она уже просто лапает его, и стукнул её по голове. Ханджи, смеясь, увернулась.

– Хорошо, убедил. Ты научно доказал, что твои штаны лучше наших. У тебя случайно нет ещё пары?

Как же сладок вкус победы.

– Пошли, – и он сопроводил её в свою комнату.

Тем вечером за ужином он подслушал разговор Ханджи с Петрой и Эрикой:  
– Это разве не Ливая штаны? – спросила Петра.

– Он смастерил пару и для меня, – ответила Ханджи. – Мне нравится. Куда удобнее той белой тряпки, что мы носим.

– Может, мне тоже рискнуть? – это уже Эрика. – Как думаете, он согласится сшить пару для меня?

Ханджи расхохоталась:  
– Учитывая его ненависть к форменным брюкам, думаю, он согласится обшить всю разведку.

 _В яблочко_ , мать вашу! И Ливай с мрачным удовлетворением всадил вилку в свой ужин.

\---

После стирки цвет стал чуть менее насыщенным, но конечный результат понравился Ливаю даже больше. Сказка, а не штаны!

\---

Двумя днями позже уже семеро разведчиков щеголяли в «штанах от Ливая», а остальные внезапно обнаружили, что количество грязной белой одежды достигло критической массы. Тут-то и выяснилось, что никто, оказывается, не уделял особого внимания тому, как Ливай стирал вещи. Ленивые неряхи думали, что он вечно будет их обслуживать.

Право слово, они вели себя так, будто хлорка – это какая-то недоступная человеческому пониманию магия!

\---

– Не моя проблема, – отрезал Ливай, когда солдаты наконец собрались с духом, чтобы обратиться к нему. – _Мне_ теперь без надобности стирать белое. Мои штаны в _идеальном_ состоянии. В отличие от ваших.

И добавил, бросив оценивающий взгляд на их заляпанную одежду:  
– Предлагаю это сжечь.

– Но, – казалось, ещё секунда и Габи рухнет перед ним ниц. Ливай подумывал о том, чтобы поставить их на колени, но тогда они испачкают свежевымытый пол. – Пожалуйста, расскажите, как вы это делали? У нас никак не получается их отбелить! Мы всё перепробовали!

– _Если_ , – угрожающе прорычал Ливай, – найдутся бесполезные идиоты, которые загорятся идеей постирать собственные вещи и достичь в этом деле хоть какого-то успеха, они могут попробовать трижды прокипятить свои штаны. И вывесить их на солнце. И _добавить_ _треклятую хлорку_. Или вы думаете, я для красоты купил тысячу литров?

Разведчики лихорадочно кивали, жадно внимая его словам.

– А для достижения _наилучшего_ эффекта выпейте перед началом стирки по полстакана хлорки, иначе только больше испачкаете одежду.

Тем вечером половина штаба блевала в туалете. Эрвин винил Ливая. Ливай винил идиотов, которым не хватило мозгов понять, что нельзя пить чёртов отбеливатель.

\---

В дверь постучали. Ливай ждал этого визита, он даже готов был проявить великодушие, поэтому продержал своего гостя в томительном ожидании лишь пять мнут. Затем он открыл дверь. Эрвин попытался сделать вид, что не происходит ровным счётом ничего необычного, но потерпел позорное фиаско.

– Итак, – Эрвин окинул взглядом комнату Ливая, которая в данный момент больше напоминала швейную фабрику, чем казарму. – А _спишь_ ты где?

Ливай обозрел – _бардаком_ это было назвать нельзя, всё было разложено по аккуратным стопочкам, вот только они покрывали большинство горизонтальных поверхностей – свидетельства своей продуктивной деятельности и пожал плечами:  
– В одной из свободных комнат.

Эрвин прищурился:  
– У нас _нет_ свободных комнат.

– Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с командором.

– Я лично занимаюсь утверждением жилищных вопросов и точно знаю, что свободных помещений у нас нет. Иначе почему все кадеты ютятся в одной комнате?

Потому что страдания закаляют характер, разумеется. Ливай закатил глаза:  
– Как скажете, сэр.

– А это ещё что такое? – Эрвин с осуждением ткнул пальцем в швейную машинку.

– Собрал из запчастей для УПМ, сэр.

Эрвин не купился:  
– Не вешай мне лапшу на уши!

– А вы когда-нибудь видели, что у них внутри?

– Нет, но...

Ливай уставился на него в непритворном ужасе:  
– Ты что, не чистишь своё маневренное устройство изнутри?

Он инстинктивно отодвинулся подальше от Эрвина и с подозрением покосился на его УПМ. Оно было в _его комнате_! Теперь придётся проводить полную дезинфекцию.

– Ради всего святого, Ливай, – Эрвин тяжело вздохнул. – Проехали. Ты спишь в свободной комнате и на досуге разбираешь маневренные устройства. Так вот насчёт штанов...

– Да?

Эрвин снова приобрёл слегка смущённый вид:  
– Как я вижу, эти твои штаны становятся всё популярнее. Похоже, ими обзавелась уже половина штаба.

Шестьдесят пять процентов, но кто считает?

– Люди способны распознать хорошую вещь, сэр, – особенно после того, как Ливай перестал стирать белое.

– Не вижу в этом проблемы при условии, что у каждого будет пара форменных брюк для торжественных мероприятий.

– Это было бы разумно с их стороны, сэр, – согласился Ливай с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.

Эрвин продолжал рыскать глазами по комнате, явно надеясь, что Ливай избавит его от необходимости спрашивать, чего Ливай делать был вовсе не намерен.

– Советую вам отдать соответствующий приказ, пока эти имбецилы не нашли какой-нибудь изобретательный способ их утилизировать. Мне не улыбается снова вытаскивать их из сортира.

– Что они там делали?!

– Вот и мне интересно. Полагаю, их мотивы недоступны пониманию людей, чей мозг больше блошиного.

Эрвин со стоном потёр переносицу:  
– Ливай, у тебя есть штаны для меня или нет?

– Разумеется, сэр. Я сшил их сразу после своих, – Ливай упивался отразившейся на лице у Эрвина досадой. Как только командор облачится в новые штаны, оставшиеся члены разведкорпуса незамедлительно последуют его примеру, и ему больше никогда не придётся видеть на своих солдатах грязные белые тряпки. В глубине души Ливай прослезился от счастья.

Эрвин взял у него аккуратно сложенные брюки и вновь оглядел комнату:  
– Но что нам теперь делать со всей этой хлоркой?

– О чём вы, сэр? У хлорки миллион способов применения! – Эрвин вздёрнул бровь, и Ливай продолжил: – Кроме отбеливания, она может использоваться для уборки, для уничтожения сорняков, а если подмешать её в вазу, цветы простоят дольше. Ей можно чистить фарфор и дезинфицировать вещи. Если есть опасения, что вода загрязнена, немного хлорки сделают её безопаснее.

– Приятно знать, что это всё же не _полная_ трата денег, – сухо прокомментировал Эрвин.

– И, конечно, из неё выходят прекрасные бомбы, – мстительно добавил Ливай, просто чтобы увидеть, как Эрвин побелеет.


End file.
